


Cats and Quarantines

by Dorktapus42



Category: The Town of SPill (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I will single-handedly make this fandom myself if I have to, Lizards, Quarantine, Set sometime around Ep 16: Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Someone has to take care of Cat while everyone's on quarantine because of the Corvids.Fortunately, there are the perfect Dashiell Pages up for the task.
Relationships: Literally Everyone & Cat (SPill)
Kudos: 6





	Cats and Quarantines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!  
> This will most likely be something you've never heard of.  
> That would be because it is from a lovely podcast a friend of mine has helped make. Go listen to it. It's awesome. There's supplementals, a bunch of fun worldbuilding, and all sorts of stuff that has had a lot of time put into it, so I highly recommend it if you've got some time to kill or want something fun to do! You might want to listen to at least episode 16 if you want all of the details, but it's not completely impossible to understand without it, so I'll leave that up to you!  
> Here it is:  
> https://the-town-of-spill.fandom.com/wiki/Archives  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: So, uh,,, my friend liked it so much it's canon now??? So uh yeah that's a thing that will come up in a future episode as of writing this edit. *screams into the void*

They gathered in the staff lounge. 

Dashiell Page (Radio) cleared his throat before speaking. 

“Well, we’re all going to be out of the office for a little while due to the quarantine-”

“Nope.”

Dashiell Page (Radio) looked at Dashiell Page (The One With the Green Shirt).

“What?”

“Someone has to take care of Cat.” 

Two other Dashiell Pages nodded their agreement at this perfectly logical train of thought. 

“They’ll get lonely.” Dashiell Page (Coffee Gopher) added. 

“Someone has to take care of them.” 

Dashiell Page (Radio) sighed. “You- uh- fuck it, okay, just don’t go into the recording studio, I said nobody would be in there and I want to still be telling the truth.”

The three Dashiell Pages nodded. 

“Wasn’t planning on going in anyway.” 

“Never liked the chairs in there.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s a fish in that desk, you won’t see me going in there.”

They all looked at Dashiell Page (Wears Fedoras on Wednesdays). 

“What?”

They just shrugged. “I dunno, it’s always either that or ghosts. I hate ghosts.”

“You are a very strange person.”

“Why thank you!”

\------------

They watched the other Dashiell Pages clear out as Dashiell Page (Coffee Gopher) scratched Cat’s head, the purr sounding loud in the oddly empty space. 

“So, anyone have any ideas on what to do?”

Dashiell Page (Wears Fedoras on Wednesdays) pulled out a massive stack of games from a desk drawer.

They stared. “How long have you had those in there?”

“You never know when you’re going to be bored. I think some of these have been around a long time- there’s a setup for Death Vs. Quicksand in here, score!”

They started dealing cards and rolling dice, petting Cat as they played, until eventually they could figure nothing else to do. 

“Any other ideas?”

Dashiell Page (The One With the Green Shirt) flopped back onto the floor, Cat flopping down beside them. 

“I’m good.”

“Awww, they’ve got flippy feet, I love flippy feet!”

They all looked at Cat with expressions of adoration and awe before Dashiell Page (Wears Fedoras on Wednesdays) grabbed a book and settled down to read, whilst Dashiell Page (Coffee Gopher) went to go find something more entertaining. 

This was going to be a long quarantine. 

\------------------

Faren sat bolt upright. 

“CAT! Someone call the Radio Station, I need to make sure they’re alright!”

Loki slowly handed him their phone. 

Faren dialed rapidly. 

Miraculously, somebody picked up. 

“Hello hello? Uh, I was wondering if someone’s taking care of Cat?”

On the other side of the line Dashiell Page (The One With the Green Shirt) grinned. “Yeah, they’re doing fine, I’ve got Dashiell and Dashiell helping me out.”

“Oh. Good. Well, you take care, alright?”

“Will do. You too.”

The call ended. 

“What was that all about?”

“Oh, Faren was worried about Cat.”

“That’s nice of him.”

Across the room, Dashiell Page (Wears Fedoras on Wednesdays) threw their book to the ground in a huff. “They killed my favourite character, damn it.”

“There’s always fanfiction.”

“Point.”

Cat happily rest their head on the fallen book and closed their eyes. 

This was going to be a long quarantine. 


End file.
